My Little Karkitty
by Twiin-Vii2iion2
Summary: So this is an ongoing genderswap Karpeta. It is smut but will have more semblance of a story as it progresses. You should totally read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So this is a gender swap NepetaXKarkat because I absolutely love how the dynamic changes when Nepeta is in love with Karkitty and is male. MAle Nepeta strikes me as being a little bolder. And Karkat as a female is absolutely adorable, but so is Karkat normal... anywho... I hope you enjoy this. Totally lemon. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Nepeta slipped through the crowd at the party. He had his eye on someone at this party. A cute short girl he knew from school. Karkat was her name. She had these pretty gray eyes and a mess of medium length black hair that fell just to her shoulders and curled on itself. It also helped that her name had a form of the word "cat" in it. Nepeta had a huge thing for cats.

"Hey Karkitty." He said as he reached the small college freshman. Karkat rolled her eyes.

"Don't fucking call me that Nep." She said reaching out for the drink in Nep's left hand. Nep gladly handed it over.

"Whatever Karkitty." He teased. Gog this girl was too adorable.

Karkat merely grumbled and sipped the beer. She wrinkled her nose.

"This stuff is fucking shitty." She said in disgust.

"Then why'd you ask for it?" Nep yelled over the music that had suddenly gotten louder.

"What?!"

"Then why'd you ask for it?!"

"What?!"

"Then why'd you... fuck it." Nep grabbed Karkat's arm and lead her outside, where it was much quieter. "I said, then why'd you ask for it?"

Karkat blushed a little. "Cause I've never really drank before and I didn't know what it would taste like."

She was too fucking adorable.

"Hey, look, Karkitty, I know this isn't really your thing. I know you don't like parties. Why don't we just go to my apartment." Nep suggested. He lived off campus because he'd found it to be cheaper than living on campus.

Karkat just stood there, not looking up from the ground.

"Or I could at least walk you back to your dorm?" Nep suggested, desperate to spend a little more time with her.

"No, it's fine I mean. We can go to your place..." She said, her blush deepening as she looked up at Nep.

Nep smiled down at her and nodded, turning to lead to his place. Karkat just followed in silence for a while. When they were about halfway there, she suddenly sped up to be right alongside Nep and grabbed. Nep smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

Within a few minutes they were at Nep's apartment. Nep opened his door and let Karkat inside. He followed her in and turned on his tv. He went to his DVD selection and pulled out a romcom, knowing they were Karkat's favorite.

"Wanna watch this?" He asked.

"YES!" Karkat said excitedly, her eyes going wide.

Nep chuckled and popped in the DVD. He went sat on the couch that had come with the apartment. Karkat slid up next to him as the movie started. She pulled her feet up and hugged her knees, leaning against Nep. Nep smiled and let his arm wrap around her shoulder loosely.

They sat and watched the movie through it's entirety. When it was over, Nep heard Karkat let out a long, happy sigh. He looked over at her and she turned to look at him. He smiled and leaned in slowly. When Karkat didn't pull away, he leaned in more, connecting their lips.

They kissed like that, slow and innocent. Nep pulled away only a fraction of an inch, a smile creeping over his lips. Karkat shifted so that they were facing each other, their faces hovering on the verge of kissing the whole time until Karkat leaned in, connecting them again.

The second kiss was more passionate than the first one. The first one was permission asked, this one was permission granted. Nep wrapped his hands around Karkat, pulling her closer. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she parted them, letting him inside.

Nep explore her mouth slowly, his tongue running against her teeth and behind them, rubbing against her tongue. A low rumbling poured from Karkat as she pressed into Nep. Nep rubbed up and down her back, slowly leaning over her. Karkat slid under him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Nep quickly broke the kiss and moved to Karkat's neck, nipping and sucking lightly, eliciting gasps and small moans from Karkat.

Nep pushed up Karkat's shirt and slid it off over her head. He leaned down and bit her shoulder, sucking hard.

"fuck..." Karkat breathed out, her hips bucking slightly. Nep smiled against her shoulder. She pulled at his shirt. He quickly broke away and tore off his shirt, his slightly toned upper body revealed. Karkat involuntarily reached up but drew back quickly. Nep smirked and leaned over, taking her hand and placing it on his chest.

"It's okay. You can touch." He whispered into her ear before licking it and then biting her earlobe. He moved his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. As he heard Karkat let out a gasp and moan Nep licked her neck. Karkat reached up and grabbed onto Nep's back, dragging her hands down it.

Nep shivered and squeezed Karkat's breasts harder and began massaging them. He wrapped his arms around her quick and flipped them so that he was sitting on the couch and Karkat was straddling him. He unclasped her bra and let it fall away. As Karkat's breasts rolled free, Nep licked up the side of her left breast before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking it light.

Karkat gasped and grabbed Nep's head, running her hands through his hair. Nep sucked harder, his arms squeezing her tighter against him. Karkat moaned loud and long, her hips moving against Nep's.

Nep slid a hand down Karkat's back and tugged at her pants. He quickly moved his hands around to the front of her jeans and undid them before sliding them down her hips. He reached around and grabbed her ass, massaging it. Karkat gasped and bucked against him. Nep moaned and moved his mouth to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

Karkat pulled away and Nep let her. Karkat tugged at Nep's pants and looked up at him expectantly. Nep smiled and undid his pants. Karkat pulled them down and took a deep breath. She leaned forward and nuzzled Nep's groin. Nep gasped and then moaned.

Karkat slowly reached up and slid Nep's shaft out through the flap in his boxers. She looked up at Nep, blushing madly before licking the tip. Nep moaned and pulled at her shoulders.

"Get up here." He said gruffly, but suggestively. Karkat got on the sofa next to him, on her hands and knees. "Now continue."

Karkat leaned over and licked the tip again before taking it into her mouth. Nep reached under Karkat and slid a hand into her panties and rubbed his fingers against her vaginal lips. Karkat gasped around Nep's shaft, getting a moan of pleasure from him. Nep pushed a finger into Karkat slowly, matching his depth with how much Karkat would take in. Once Karkat had taken all of him in, Nep slid a second finger into her.

Karkat moaned around him and began to bob her head. Nep matched her pace and slid his fingers in and out of her. Karkat moaned again and moved faster in reaction. Nep matched the pace and was soon growing warm. Karkat sucked hard on the head before taking it all back in. Nep gasped and began slamming his fingers into her faster and more erratically. Karkat moaned once more as Nep reached his limit and came, filling Karkat's mouth. Karkat's pulled back quickly, the bitter liquid filling her mouth. She tried to swallow but couldn't make herself.

"Hey." Nep looked up into her eyes as he licked his fingers clean of her fluids. "You don't have to swallow if you don't want to." He leaned towards her. "I'll help if you want."

Karkat's eyes lit up with mischief and she leaned forward quickly straddling Nep and kissing him, pushing the sticky fluid into his mouth. Nep moaned and wrapped his arms around her as he swallowed his own juices. Karkat broke the kiss and let a trail of saliva form between their mouths. Nep bucked his hips up and rubbed against her. Karkat started to rub against him but then pulled back.

"Do you have protection?" She asked.

Nep nodded and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a condom and with his other hand, slid his boxers off. He opened the condom and slid it on. Karkat stood up and dropped her panties, standing before him, completely naked.

"Gog you are beautiful." He said. Karkat blushed and slid up to him. She mounted his waist and hovered herself over his tip.

"Are you ready babe?" Nep asked, his hands finding her bare hips, his eyes looking up into Karkat's. Karkat nodded and let Nep slowly move Karkat's hips down as his tip pressed against her entrance. Karkat bit her lip and let herself be guided down farther, feeling the head push into her. Nep moaned as he slowly pushed her hips down until he was fully sheathed. Once all the way in, he let her sit there to get used to the feeling.

"If it ever starts hurting too much, we can stop." He looked into Karkat's eyes. Karkat bit her lip harder and nodded with a whimper. "Move when you're ready."

Karkat stayed still for a bit for the initial pain of him spreading her to subside before she started to move her hips up. She shuddered as she felt him move inside her. Nep leaned back and moaned, his eyes half lidded with lust watched Karkat's body move. He smiled happily as her breasts bounced lightly as she moved up and down on him.

Karkat groaned out Nep's name as she lifted and dropped on him. Once she'd grown accustomed to the feeling she started to move faster. Nep felt the speed pick up and he bucked is hips up when she came down, effectively slamming up into her. Karkat let out a lust filled moan.

Nep couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed Karkat, spun them around so that he was on top, and began to thrust into her.

"Fuck... more Nep..." Karkat moaned. Nep thrust in hard and fast, his shaft growing warmer with each thrust. Karkat felt a heat well deep in her stomach and soon she was cumming, covering him with her juices with an erotic moan.

Nep grunted as he thrust deep into her until he lost it, his body spasming as he leaned over her, panting, his seed filling the condom. He gasped and panted, his arms supporting himself as he leaned over her, sweat dripping from him. Karkat moaned and shot up, kissing him passionately.

Nep kissed back, moaning as he let his body down on top of her's. He ran his hands along Karkat's sides and hips. They finally broke the kiss and Nep rolled them so that they were both on their sides, Karkat on the inside facing the back of the sofa and Nep on the outside, his arms around Karkat.

"That was... What the fuck... we just did that?"

"Yeah... was it good?"

"Yeah. It was. Was I good?"

"You were purrrrfect." Nep cooed. Karkat scooched back into Nep and Nep smiled, nuzzling her hair.

"I love you fuckass."

"I love you too."

…...

Hey, so, If you like this and think that I should write more, let me know either in a PM or with a review. I kinda think I like this. I don't know if I wanna just use this as a series of one shots for Karkat... Let me know your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I'm back with this story. I've decided to make it one continuous story. May not be too long, but I fell too much in love with the male Nep and Female Karkat aspect to stay away from it. I continued this at the urging of my friend. Thanks, you know who you are. And I also continued the posting in this thread based on a review by Skyway (I'm so sorry if I said or spelled that wrong!). So I'm gonna continue this one. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Nep woke the next morning with his Karkitty curled against him. Karkat looked up at him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"About 30 minutes, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you." She replied sheepishly.

Nep smiled and kissed her cheek before sliding off of the sofa and stretching. He walked around the sofa and towards the kitchen.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked.

"What to you have?"

"Ramen and captain crunch."

"I'll take the captain crunch." Karkat said, walking into the kitchen, slipping her bra back on, her panties already back in place. Nep handed her a bowl of captain crunch and set about making himself ramen, the breakfast of fucking champions there.

Nep sat down at the table next to Karkat with his bowl of ramen and began eating.

"How can you fucking eat that stuff this early?" Karkat asked in disgust.

"I could eat ramen all the time." Nep said with a shrug.

Karkat made a face then returned to her bowl of cereal. Nep ate his ramen quickly then got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Are you gonna be naked all day?" Karkat asked.

"Why, you complaining?" Nep teased.

"N-no..." Karkat said with a blush, looking away. Nep grinned and turned around, leaning against the counter, leaving nothing to the imagination. He watched as Karkat's eyes darted around his body, not sure where to look at first.

"I will get dressed eventually, I was planning a small party here tonight. You're welcome to hang around if you want." Nep said with a shrug, though his heart was beating. He really wanted her to stay. "I mean there will be alcohol but it will mostly be just friends."

Karkat Thought for a second, tapping the empty spoon against her lips.

"Who will be coming?" She asked after a moment.

"I invited Pawlux and she's bringing her boyfriend Aradia. Also invited Equius and Whiskers and Terezi and Tavros, who's bringing her friend and secret crush Gamzee."

Karkat's eyes lit up. "Gam's coming?"

"Yeah." Nep said, knowing that Karkat and Gamzee had been friends since childhood.

"I guess I can hang around." Karkat said with a blush.

"Good. I gotta get some more Jack and some snacks. You wanna come along?" Karkat nodded "Good, we can leave in an hour. Anything you wanna do in the mean time?"

"We could... play that xbox in the other room." Karkat said after a moment of thought.

"What games do you like?" Nep said with a smile.

"You got Halo?"

"All four."

"Then lets play 4."

Nep smirked and walked back into the living room. He strode of to the xbox and turned it on, pulling the disc out from last night and replacing it with the game disc. He tossed a controller to Karkat who caught it in a not so graceful way, also carrying paper towels.

"What're the paper towels for?" Nep asked curiously.

"Well, we made a mess last night. I was gonna clean it up." The reminder of how they made the mess crept into Nep's mind and he blushed, turning away so his growing problem wasn't too obvious.

"Th-thanks." Nep said as Karkat set her controller down and cleaned up the sofa. She walked into the kitchen and threw the paper towels in the garbage before spinning around and sprinting back to the sofa, sliding into her spot and picking up her controller.

Nep started an online team slayer. He looked at Karkat who had zoned in on the game, shutting everything else out. When the game started, Karkat took off, getting the first three kills of the game. Nep managed to finally get a kill before Karkat got her fourth. Within about 4 minutes of the start of the match, Karkat had acrued nearly 14 kills and had only died three times. The score was closing in on 30. Nep had managed to score nine kills but had died five times.

The other team was so far behind that it was almost comical. Five more kills and one death later for Karkat and the score was 41 to 19. Nep and Karkat closed out the final bit by Karakt getting five of the last nine kills and Nep getting the other four.

In the end of the match, Karkat had 24 kills and only four deaths. Nep had 14 kills but 8 deaths. The other team, needless to say was none too happy. The ones that had mics were spewing obscenities at Karkat which made Nep's blood boil. He was about to light into the assholes when he heard a slew of obscenities and very colorful curses from his left. He turned to see Karkat, who had grabbed the mic, shit talking and cursing out the other team. The scene was so awesome that the other team actually shut up.

Karkat ended her tirade by turning off the xbox with a "fuck you all, I'm out."

"I love you." Nep said in disbelief. Karkat looked at him and blushed. Nep smirked and got on his hands and knees, butt in the air.

"What are you doing, fuckass?" Karkat asked, looking at him warily.

With a shake of his ass, Nep pounce the unsuspecting Karkat. When they'd fallen to the floor, nep straddled Karkat and licked his face. Karkat squirmed and rolled onto her back, freeing her arms. She grabbed Nep's shaft, eliciting a moan.

"Do we really have time for this?" She asked, her face turning beat red.

"Only if you want to have time." Nep purred in her ear. The short stroke on his shaft was all the answer that Nep needed. He leaned over and kissed Karkat hard on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Karkat moaned and her other hand found it's way up to Nep's back. Nep purred into the kiss as his hips bucked against her. He finally broke the kiss, panting.

"What do you want to do?" He asked breathlessly. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Karkat blushed and looked away. Nep smirked and figured out what to do. He slid down her and slowly dragged her panties off. He licked his lips, eying her private area before he pressed his lips to her lips between her legs. Karkat let out a gasp and then a moan as Nep slid his tongue in between the vaginal lips.

He reached up and squeezed her ass, his thumb pressing against the lower end of her vaginal lips, the tip of his thumb slipping inside of her. Karkat let out a long, erotic moan. Nep slid his thumb all the way in with his tongue. He moved his tongue around inside her, feeling her walls clench around it. He moaned into her, making her body shake with pleasure.

Nep replaced his thumb with his index finger, making Karkat gasp and reach her hand up to bite her thumb, her other hand out to her side, gripping in vain against the wood floor. Nep slid his finger in and out of her as he slid his tongue around inside of her, sucking lightly at her vaginal walls. Karkat gasped and her eyes went wide as her hands shot to Nep's head and her fingers intertwined with his hair, her hands pushing down gently, urging him on.

Nep groaned and started to move his head so that his tongue could get deeper. He hooked his finger and tugged at her insides lightly. Karkat screamed out in pleasure, her nails digging into Nep's scalp. Neo groaned and felt the vaginal walls tighten hard as the area around them grew warmer. Nep sucked hard and jammed another finger into her before hearing her call out his name as she came. Nep sucked up and tasted the liquid, a bitter sweet taste. He moaned as he swallowed it.

He pulled back and licked his lips, her juices dripping down his chin. Karkat sat up and blushed deeply, moving closer to him. She licked her mess off his chin and then curled up in his lap, her head resting just under his chin. As she curled up, she made soft clicking noises of approval. Nep smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"My sweet little Karkitty." He purred in her ear. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin there. "I guess we should probably shower."


End file.
